


Никогда не очиститься / Never Clean

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Что, если твоих грехов слишком много для прощения?09.08. Rock and a Hard Place / "Меж двух огней"





	Никогда не очиститься / Never Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060593) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Темнота и безмолвие, в котором обитает Кроули, сперва нарушаются звуками приближающихся шагов; тяжелый стук грубых ботинок по бетону - признак Винчестеров, но тащится как-то нерешительно, это скорее подходит Кевину.

Вспыхивает свет, Кроули на миг слепнет, и пока он, щурясь, пытается разглядеть посетителя, дверь в камеру уже распахнута, в проеме стоит Дин Винчестер, на его лице странное, неприятно нечитаемое выражение, заставляющее Кроули почувствовать мурашки на коже.

"Ох ты, Рапунцель собственной персоной," - отпускает шпильку Кроули, просто чтобы нарушить тишину; просто, чтобы холодное и пустое выражение на лице Дина сменилось чем-то знакомым, пусть даже это раздражение, злость или отвращение.

Никакой реакции. Если бы Дин не смотрел ему прямо в глаза, Кроули решил бы, что тот его даже замечает.

"Что, адские гончие откусили твой язычок?"- Кроули запускает второй шар, и вновь ответом лишь пустой взгляд. Это весьма неуютно, ему хочется пошевелиться, как-то передвинуться на своём стуле, но он смиряет себя. Едва-едва.

Дин сдвигается наконец, поворачивается к Кроули спиной и закрывает дверь в камеру.

"Захотел немного уединиться с моей скромной персоной? - Кроули играет бровями, глядя в Динову спину, - Польщён."

Всё еще молча, Дин идет к стене с пыточным инструментом и обводит глазами эту коллекцию. Со стула, к которому Кроули прикован, виден лишь Динов профиль, но даже с такой невыгодной позиции он может распознать выражение его лица - голодное. Наконец-то выражение, которое можно понять и использовать.

"Пришел сбросить пар, по примеру малыша Кевина?" Если честно, Кроули давно уже ждал чего-то такого, с некоторым нетерпением даже. Физическая боль ясна, понятна, он знает о ней всё, скучает по ней, как по старой подружке. Совсем недавно он познакомился с её близняшкой, орудующей в душах, вот та ему не понравилась, её выдержать было гораздо труднее.

Игнорируя вопрос Кроули, Дин берет кинжал, длинный, слегка изогнутый, и взвешивает его на ладони; перехватывает за рукоять и проводит кончиком пальца по лезвию, проверяя остроту.

"Если что, я этого давно ждал, - сообщает Кроули, поддерживая разговор в одностороннем порядке, - Пари держу, ты в этом хорош до не могу. Помнится, Аластар на тебя просто нахвалиться не мог, прямо как гордый папаша про своего сыночка."

"А затем я его подвёл, - голос Дина монотонный, тщательно безжизненный. Он все еще изучает кинжал. - Мне не привыкать. Всегда где-то облажаюсь."

Кроули хмурится, открывает было рот _Чего?_ , но не роняет ни слова.

"Так много вранья, так много секретов, его это ранило, прямо как Каса. - Дин продолжает, не замечая растущего недоумения Кроули, - Всегда заканчиваю тем, что причиняю им боль". Он в последний раз ведёт большим пальцем по лезвию кинжала, затем кладет его на место, вместо него снимает со стойки хлыст. Его глаза, а следом и пальцы, вновь двигаются вверх и вниз, по всей длине орудия; в его взгляде и прикосновении - любовь, и тоска, и жажда.

Ага.

Торжествующая усмешка проступает на лице Кроули, теперь-то он понял. "Ух ты, Бельчонок, так ты пришел сюда не для того, чтобы сделать больно мне, а? Ты хочешь этого для себя. Немного настоящей боли _для себя_ ".

Дин никак не реагирует, лицо остается пустым, он неподвижен. Он не реагирует так старательно, что Кроули уверен - попал в точку, прямо в нерв. "Что, накосячил где-то, Дин? Чувство вины, я-был-плохим-мальчиком, накажите меня?"

Повернув голову, Дин смотрит Кроули в глаза тяжелым взглядом, что странным образом утверждает того в его подозрениях - он расплывается в усмешке. "Не надейся, - сухо говорит Дин, - я не поведусь".

"Конечно же, нет. Ты не _так_ глуп." - Кроули слегка ёрзает на сиденье, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, переплетает пальцы. - Но разве тебе не хотелось бы узнать, что в меню?"

Он не получает ответа, Дин играется с хлыстом, оглаживая его, словно утраченную некогда любовь. Молчание - знак согласия, сказал бы Кроули. Он чувствует в себе прилив щедрости. Да, всё именно поэтому, а вовсе _не_ затем, чтобы что-то там себе доказать. "Я бы начал со старого доброго избиения. Кулаки и ботинки. Просто для разогрева, нам обоим. Уделив особое внимание этой милой мордашке".

Веки Дина вздрагивают, будто он собирается зажмуриться, но он не делает этого, его взгляд устремлен в никуда, словно видит там описываемые картинки.

"Потом я возьму этот замечательный хлыст, что тебе так полюбился", - Кроули продолжает, несмотря на то, что какая-то маленькая его часть изнутри въедливо шепчет _нет-нет_ и _неправильно_. Он прибавляет голоса: "Спущу шкурку со спины, глядя, как кровь стекается в лужу у твоих ног".

 _Кровь вокруг тебя, так много, хоть тони_ , этот назойливый, неотступный голосок шепчет, шепчет, но Кроули старается его не замечать. Он сосредотачивается на Дине, на жестком силуэте его напряженного тела, неподвижного, как статуя; лишь грудная клетка быстро вздымается и опускается, когда тот слушает, как Кроули уделяет внимание всем инструментам, висящим на стене - одному за другим, пока те не заканчиваются.

"А потом, - завершает Кроули, дыша резко и рвано, и дыхание Дина такое же, - я бы начал все сначала". Он полагает, что должен быть доволен собой, но вот что-то нихрена не ощущает этого, и потому просто изображает самодовольную усмешку на лице. "Как думаешь, такого наказания достаточно?"

Дин коротко качает головой и произносит первые слова с тех пор, как Кроули завёл с ним эту милую беседу: "Слишком много грехов даже для такого. Мне никогда не очиститься".

Не оборачиваясь, Дин уходит, а Кроули опять остается один - в пространстве меж четырех стен, заполненном его собственными призраками, размышляя о том, что Дин сейчас сказал ему, и как оно резонансом входит в тот его внутренний шепот.

Кроули не знает, о чем именно говорил Дин, что такого он сделал, чтобы ощущать себя таким виновным, таким запачканным, таким нечистым. Это не имеет значения; Кроули не обязательно знать для того, чтобы понять.

"Никогда не очиститься". - признаёт он, а тьма вокруг молчит в ответ.


End file.
